


Sandwich day

by Greengem120



Category: Lilo & Stitch (2002), Moana (2016)
Genre: Gen, Maui & Moana Waialiki Friendship, also apologies for the sads, moana and maui are best bros, moana coming back a spirit turtle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 01:24:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15675213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greengem120/pseuds/Greengem120
Summary: If Maui was Pudge the fish, and if Lilo and Nani were descendants of Moana au





	Sandwich day

**Author's Note:**

> If Maui was Pudge the fish, and if Lilo and Nani were descendants of Moana au

  


Lilo and Stitch are talking with “Pudge” (who has revealed himself to be Maui) he really enjoyed the sandwich lilo gave him, and loves spending this special time with the little girl and her alien dog

Its nighttime and the three are just watching the stars near the shoreline.

“That constellation kinda looks like Elvis! look Stitch” she says gleefully

“I have no idea what you guys are talking about"Maui says confused but thoughtfully

“Hey, Maui there’s your fish hook!” Lilo says pointing up towards the sky where there are several stars creating the shape of a hook in the sky

“Yeah, i still have no idea how it got up there *looks to his hook next to him* But that’s pretty cool” Maui says letting out a chuckle

“This is fun” Lilo says enthusiastically, Stitch nods and chatters in agreement. Her smile drops a little when she notices Maui just staring out at the horizon. She looks at Stitch wondering if they should ask if he’s ok. Stitch shrugs as if saying yeah but unsure himself. They both walk to Maui’s side. He notices this and glances at them trying not to upset Lilo in any way. He smiles at her and gives her a pat on the head to which Lilo chuckles at.

Maui in thought continues smiling down at the little girl. He can’t seem to stop thinking abt it, every time he sees this kid, and her sister, they just remind him so much of…but that wouldn’t be fair to say would it.

Lilo especially with her curiosity and kindness makes him think about Moana and the things she taught him. He promised he’d always be there even when Moana passed on. She lived on through her descendants. Before leaving this world centuries ago, she told him that she was going to come back as a turtle. Ok that should be comforting but which one though.

“Sometimes, I wonder if she can see me through your eyes” he says quietly. Lilo isn’t sure what he means but remembers what he’s told them of Moana her ancestor. How they saved the world from a horrible curse and became great friends

“My ancestor?” Lilo asks intrigued

This causes Maui to look away guiltily as if he shouldn’t have said that

“I’m sorry Lilo, it wasn’t right to say that” he mutters

“I thought it was nice. What was she like?” Lilo asks with a smile

Maui let’s out a soft chuckle “Well to be honest, she was a real pain in my butt. Pulled my ear and said I had to restore the heart on first meeting. Like ok what? Dont tell me what to do curly” he says laughing. Lilo and Stitch look up at him puzzledly “at least now she can’t hit me” he says rolling his eyes smugly. Lilo then proceeds to punch him in the arm

“Ow!” He says rubbing his arm “Why’d you do that” he asks offended

“You look sad, I didn’t want you to miss out” Lilo says apologetically “You’re part of our Ohana” she says smiling

There it was, as if Moana was the one talking, she had told him almost the same thing long ago, he couldn’t help but wish sometimes that she was there too. Moana would’ve loved to meet Lilo.

Maui then turns away and let’s out a sigh.

“I wonder, what she would think of me now” he says solemnly

Suddenly he feels someone hug him from behind and sees that its Lilo

“Well..Nani, Stitch and I think you’re pretty great she says with a smile both eyes closed. Stitch then joins the hug from behind her

Maui thinks about this for a second, and feels a warmth in his chest. He looks down and sees not just Mini Maui, but Mini Moana hugging him. Its as if she’s there too, trying to communicate to him that she’s still here. He let’s out a relieved sigh and hugs his tattoo renditions of himself and Moana back. There is a large sea turtle in the water some feet away, a spirit essence forms revealing Moana as she looked all those years ago

**“There is no where you could go that I won’t be with you”**


End file.
